


Consider the Concept

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: What do you think our wedding would be like?” Root asked while Shaw set up her sniper rifle.





	Consider the Concept

“What do you think our wedding would be like?” Root asked while Shaw set up her sniper rifle, looking out of the apartment window.

The look Sameen gave her would have been a scowl to anyone else. But Root saw the twitch of her eyebrow and the press of her lips that told her she'd touched an unexpected nerve.

“Don’t panic,” Root laughed, “I'm not proposing. Not yet anyways.”

Shaw turned back to the weapon. She peaked into the scope. Made an adjustment. Looked again. Another adjustment. She looked at Root. Root was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

Shaw sat back from the window they were perched at. “Well I don’t see it being white dresses and love hearts.”

“True, I don't think either of us a pure enough for white. Maybe a shotgun wedding, with actual shotguns.”

“Aren't you supposed to be watching our six?” Sameen tried to change to subject without subtlety.

“I'm watching,” Root insisted, “or at least She is,” she tapped her ear. “You seriously can't even consider the concept that we might get married one day?”

“I can... consider the concept.”

“And?”

Shaw met Root's insistant gaze. “Somewhere quiet. Just us. Then we'd go somewhere we can be naked and drink mai-tais for a week.”

Root smiled. “That sounds perfect I...” She stopped and cocked her head, listening. “Showtime.”

Shaw looked through the scope and five seconds later opened fire.

Root watched her with adoration. Damn she was so in love with her.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt: "Drabbletag 8: Person of Interest: Root/Shaw - wedding" at Femslash100


End file.
